Death Valley Queens
by Hammsters
Summary: Take one plane. Fill it with children. Then crash the plane and strand the survivors on a deserted island. Beat some kids and crack some skulls, then mix in a sweetheart, some jerks, an anarchist, and a power hungry skank, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster. Just how long will the calm last before the storm? OC/Roger OC/Simon, and one OC/everyone
1. Insert Title Here

**Check it out bitches! I'm back again! Well, not that I ever left... Aaaanywaaay, this time, I've brought company.  
Maggie: Ooooh, is it me?!  
Colleen: No dumbass, you're not even a main character  
Maggie: I almost am...  
Colleen: I'm obviously who she's talking about  
Hammsters: Both of you are dumbasses! The company is my friend Julia! She's co-writing this one with me! Say hi Julia!  
Julia:...  
Hammsters: Okay, you're cool. Well, I guess I can't judge. I wrote that for you. She doesn't even know I'm posting this today. But I am! This is different from all the shizz I've written before because both our characters are the kind of people you just want to bitch-slap in real life. Which means, you FanFictioners will love them!**

**Disclaimer!- I don't own LOTF. Julia doesn't own LOTF either. I only own Colleen and Maggie, and I borrow Dove on the weekends (another character my friend MaryClaire thought up for us). Julia only owns Scarlett, and whatever other OC's she decides to bring in. Okay, story time!**

The moment she woke up, Colleen knew there was something wrong. The air was hot and sticky, and last she checked, the air in England was anything but. Sitting up slowly and doing her best to ignore the all too familiar pain searing in her skull, she examined her surroundings. The ground was blackened and smoking with scrap metal scattered among the broken trees and brambles in the scar the plane crash had left. Next to her, bleeding profusely from a crack in her skull and lying in spilt brains was a very dead Abby March. And she wasn't the only body strewn across the forest floor. On a normal day, Colleen would cry and vomit, but migraines put her in a mood so sour she figured she could kick a puppy and laugh. Well, maybe. So on this particular day, Colleen mumbled, "Lovely," and promptly rose to her feet.

Stepping carefully around Abby's mangled remains, Colleen picked her way throught the mess into the jungle with a look of absolute distaste on her face. Dead bodies were only good for one thing in her mind: gory movies. She smirked. Something about such movies and stories gave her sick pleasure.

"Colleen!" She heard a shrill voice shriek. She spun around and then joined in the shrieking.

"Maggie!" The girls hugged and jumped up and down as though they were just back at home. "Ugh, did you see all that disgusting shit back there?" Maggie rolled her head back in annoyance.

"I know! Did you see Abby? So gross. If she looked like that, I hope I never see a mirror again." The two friends walked along the beach, giggling and praying for some hot guys to show up on that glorified hot plate. Their prayers were soon answered as they heard a trumpetting sound in the distance.

After running for what felt to them like a mile, Colleen and Maggie reached a large gathering of people, mostly comprised of unfamiliar boys, but also including a few of their classmates. Many boys had stripped down to their boxers to relieve the sweltering heat and, jealous, Colleen quickly peeled off her drab school uniform until she was only in a camisole and Sofee short shorts. Maggie quickly followed suit. Boys hooted and whistled at them, but Colleen simply flipped them the bird. She looked good and she knew it, no need for shame. At fourteen, Colleen was the target of every teenage boy in their town, with her perfect face, wavy black locks, model-like legs, and a figure that made people question her age. She was, to put it simply, hot; and no one knew it better than she did.

"Looking good little Missy Montgomery!" One of her classmates hooted.

"Shut your ass Mikey!" she yelled back teasingly.

"Everybody quiet!" A cute blonde boy standing in the center of the group yelled.

"He's hot," Colleen commented to Maggie.

"Dibs," Maggie whispered. Both girls giggled.

"So, I guess we're stuck on this island. I'm not sure if there's any adults here, but if there's not we're going to have to learn to take care of ourselves. I guess the first thing we have to do is-" The boy is cut off by someone yelling, "What's that?" All the kids looked over to where he pointed and saw a mob of black headed their way. The mob reached them quickly and they saw it wa a bunch of boys in black choir uniforms. Colleen, knowing exactly who they were, groaned.

"Oh no." She ducked her head.

"Where's the guy with the bullhorn?" A smoking hot ginger asked.

"There's no man, just me," the blonde replied. The ginger was about to say something else when a boy in the mob collapsed.

"Oh, for Christ's sake Si!" Colleen muttered.

"Shit," the redhead cursed. The boys swarmed him and Colleen sighed.

"I got it, I got it," she yelled, marching over and dragging her embarressing older brother into the shade. "Simon, you little diva," she murmured to herself. The hottie and the cutie started chatting it up, but Colleen stopped paying attention when Maggie came over and they started talking again. The only time when they left their own little world was to introduce themselves.

"I'm Maggie Tyler, I'm fourteen."

"I'm Colleen Montgomery, I'm fourteen, and this dramatic sap is my big brother Simon." Her remark earned a few chuckles and some odd stares from the choir boys. Why hadn't they met Simon's pretty little sister? The introducing continued, and then kids got to socializing. Simon woke up just then.

"Huh? Where am I?" He looked around and his eyes lit up. "Colleen, you're okay! I was so worried about you!" He hugged her.

"You had me worried too Si!" she lied. "I've got to go now bro, but I love you!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek then skipped off with Maggie. "God I can't stand that kid," she whispered. Maggie laughed.

"So whaddaya think Col? Any competition?" Colleen looked around at the other girls, mostly her own squad or squad rejects, but also some new faces.

"Nah, we're in the clear." Maggie grinned.

"Hey, check out that chick." She pointed to an itty bitty blonde girl playing with her hair and staring off into space.

"She's pretty," Colleen noted.

"Yeah, your brother seems to think so too." From his place in the shade, Simon was quite obviously staring at the girl.

"She could do better," Colleen replied.

"Not that she will," Maggie said.

"Of course not," Colleen agreed. "You _know _how I hate to share my boy toys."

"And I hereby claim these for you and I!" Maggie laughed.

"Ooh," Colleen said distractedly. "I think I know which one I want to play with first." With that, she decisively strutted over to the redhead. "Hey," she said sweetly. He gave her a charming half smile.

"Hi. I'm Jack Merridew, head choir boy," he said.

"Oh, we're going by titles are we? All right, I'm Colleen Montgomery, head cheerleader." She shook his hand, giving him a playful look.

"Pleasure to meet you Colleen. You're Simon's little sister right?" She sighed.

"Sadly." He laughed.

"I've got to say, you're not really what I expected." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why's that?" She asked.

"You could say that you're _much _easier on the eyes than your brother." Colleen laughed.

"Thanks Jack. You're sweet," she said, rubbing his upper arm lightly and causing him to turn slightly pink.

"So why have I never seen you before?" He asked.

"I like boys, boys like me, and Simon doesn't like that. He decided it was best to keep me far away from the big bad choir boys." It was Jack's turn to laugh again. "So do you think you could sing for me some time choirboy?" Colleen asked, batting her eyelashes prettily at him. "I hear you can sing a C-sharp." He smiled bemusedly.

"Maybe."

"Jack, Simon!" The blonde kid, Ralph, yelled. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jack yelled back. "I've got to go play expedition with Blondie, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" He took her hand and kissed the back, and she faked a blush.

"Later," Colleen said, giving him a flirty wave as he walked away. Then she looked around and spotted two boys standing nearby. "Hey you two!" They looked up. "What're your names?"

"Sam-"

"-and Eric." Colleen smirked.

"Mmm, twins. Twice the fun. Come with me." She then strutted into the woods with the wide-eyed twins close behind.

***End Scene Uno*  
What do you guys think of Colleen? Isn't she just a perfectly lovely skank? I hope so. I also hope you think she's an utterly awful bitch that you want to beat the shit out of. Cuz that's the general idea of what you're supposed to think of her. Oooh, and in case you're wondering (which I doubt you are, but I'll tell you anyway) her theme song is "Sweet About Me." It's really cute, but the name's kind of deceiving. It's all about how there's nothing sweet about her... Haha. Give it a listen, will ya folks? Also, check out my poll if you read Teenagers, I would like to know you're opinion. It's a new one, not the one about the song to use in the last chapter. This one's about THE SEQUEL folks! Okay, enough of my craziness. Please review!**


	2. The Dramatic Scarlett of Doom

**Hi! So I'm the company (er, company?) of the amaaaazing Hammsters! *Clap clap*. So thanks for havin' me, and for reading my stuff. If you manage to get through it.**

**Scarlett: Hey, who's reading this stuff?  
Me: Uh, fanfiction, why?**

**Scarlett: Wrong! You know who reads this stuff? Big Brother. Yeah, you better watch you put on here.**

**Me:"Big Brother" doesn't give a shit about you, I'm sure-**

**Scarlett: Yeah, that's what they want you think! Can't you see what they're doing to people?**

**Me:…Well that was a terrible representation of my character. Anyway, I'll stop taking your time now…**

Well, fuck.

Scarlett rolled over only to get a face full of dirt and ash. She spat it from her mouth, tossing in a few swears here and there. She didn't bother to even check her injuries. Another scratch wouldn't mean anything; besides, no gashes could match the ones she got at the last animal-testing protest. Those were something to be proud of.

Scarlett barely had to harvest any and all strength to get up from the tangled mess of burned vines and scraps of metal. That was all that the plane crash shot at her? She'd gotten worse beatings from police officers. Apparently, other people weren't so accustomed to the experience because she spotted a mangled body on her way out. Well, it wasn't the first one she'd seen.

It was a bit too hopeful, but a small glimmering thought that Scarlett landed on the island by herself wiggled into her mind. Her imagination wandered: no laws to stop her from expressing her freedoms, no government to control her, no corporate robots to prevent her from progressing. It was every anarchist's dream. Soon enough, her fantasy was crushed when she heard the sound of a horn blasting throughout the island and piercing her mind mid-thought. Grumbling to herself, she followed the source.

Carefully, as she approached the horn sound, Scarlett peeked through leaves and branches. All she saw were…boys. Boys. And more boys. They sat in some sort of organized semi circle. Young boys, older boys, fat boys, fit boys. Those she could deal with, despite their utter fascination with girls and, honestly, boobs. As she continued to scan the group, her eyes fell on a few girls whose appearances just screamed, "Bitch."They obviously had no trouble with solely their camisole and short shorts, and neither would Scarlett usually, but as their eyes jumped from boy to boy their pouty lips were moving just as fast, and smiles crept across their faces. Bitchy smiles, that is.

"Fucking awesome," Scarlett hissed sarcastically. One of the younger boys whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. Instinctively she pulled back to be swallowed by the branches and leaves. The boy, who looked about 10 or so, glanced around, confused, before re-centering his attention on the boy in the middle. This guy, with his stupid blonde hair and stupid blue eyes, everything to fall right into the stupid conformist category, already was on the wrong foot with Scarlett. She liked to think of herself as a good judge of character, and there wasn't much to judge about this kid. He was about her age, obviously did sports, and looked like a leader; essentially everything of goody-goody government authority. If she didn't want to be seen, Scarlett would have spit on the "politician in the making."

She wasn't even sure why she chose to remain hidden, but she trusted her instincts; and her instincts couldn't have been any more correct. The plane crash couldn't have been too long ago, and yet order was already being set into place. Scarlett shook her head as a vote for leader took place. What had today's government conformity done to the young generation? There were no opinions whatsoever, only "majority" and other bullshit crammed into these kids' head. Even if she made a wild appearance as the girl who jumped out of the bushes, it's not like she'd make a difference. At least, not just her as a single person.

Scarlett continued to eye the crowd. A fat kid sitting behind the "leader" blonde kid seemed to be watching with more intensity than the rest. The real brains behind the plan. Scarlett knew that once that weed was yanked out, the rest of the system would collapse. But really, what were the chances of that happening?

All right, scoping out these kids was getting boring. Careful not to snap any twigs, Scarlett inched her way out of her crouching spot. Become part of this order? Fuck no. Vote for "chief?" Not a chance. Fall to this new government bound to be just as controlling as that in the rest of the world? In hell.

Grumbling, Scarlett had barely started walking away from the meeting when a figure stepped out from under the tree shadows and blocked her path. Other than a slight gasp, she didn't make a sound when crushing the figure's foot, kneeing their groin, and using her elbows to smash into the back of their head as they crouched in pain.

"Ah, god, what…the fuck?" they gasped. A shirtless guy about her age raised his black haired head to face Scarlett. "What the hell was that for?"

"You better keep that distance, I'll do twice the damage!" Scarlett threatened. She glanced behind her and squinted to find the "meeting." They didn't look the least disturbed.

"Did you really think you were that invisible?" the boy smirked.

"You thought you were tough enough to come out here," she retorted. "Guess we both should have thought twice."

The dark brown eyes belonging to the boy scanned her, as if trying to decipher her meaning. "I'm Roger."

"Yeah, freaking pleasure," Scarlett muttered, strutting past him and slamming into his shoulder on the way.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you manners?" he asked darkly and sarcastically, starting to follow her.

"My name's none of your damn business, if that's what you're asking," she told him, not looking back once at him. "Anyway, aren't you needed for the "meeting?" I thought were with that redheaded kid."

"It's not like he was going to win, anyway," Roger remarked. "Pretty boy had that election wrapped around his finger." Apparently it was impossible for this kid to sound like anything but death.

"So his name's 'Pretty Boy,' huh? Good to know."

"Yeah, so what's yours?"

"You can call me, 'Fuck off'."

"Come on, Shadow Girl, give me something to work with."

The wretched nickname was enough to make Scarlett stop in her tracks and glance back. " 'Shadow Girl'? That is the worst fucking nickname I've ever heard in my life."

"Got you to look at me though, didn't it?"

Scarlett took a second to eye the boy. His lips weren't curled into a smile, but a smirk. His eyes weren't filled with joy, but a sort of grim evil. It was enough to make anyone's gaze on him last more than a second. Scarlett smirked. "Yeah. We'll see how long that lasts."

_**And now for a note from our Hammsters: Don't expect updates this fast on most days pallies. I suck at this shit, and you have no idea how long it took to just get her to write this one. That's about it for today. Oh, and she says y'all at some point in her note. Don't let her fool you. We're from Chicago :P**_

**I'll use this space to advertise for Hammsters. Hey, check out their other stories! She's got some awesome stuff tucked away on their profile, like that poll y'all should take! And don't forget to buy a Coca-Cola today! Wait…*shuffles papers* they're not a sponsor…Well you should buy one anyway, because that stuff is good.**

**And if you actually understood my jokes, congratulations. **


End file.
